Hot Nights on a Desert Planet
by Anybodys
Summary: After getting into a fight, the Doctor brings up the human tradition "kiss and make up" to apologize to Rose. Things escalate.


Normally days with the Doctor were wonderful times in Rose's mind, no matter how perilous or endangering. The Doctor thought it was strange she seemed to reflect on certain moments where she had face death with a grin. She always answered with saying she didn't know when really it was just being with him that made her happy. She hadn't died in those moments, and because of it she was still with him, traveling through space and time. They got along, sometimes passing the point of friends and into something more intimate with their gestures and actions.

Today, however, was one of the rare occasions when the Doctor made her angry. They had traveled to a planet full of sand and some strange flesh-eating creatures. As they battled against said aliens, the Doctor had made a remark in the heat of the moment, snapping at Rose and pointing out her intellectual inferiority. She was used to his sneering remarks towards humans, but he had crossed the line, making her stop and stare at him in disbelief. He got even more frustrated when she did so, yelling something about stupidity and if she wasn't going to help he would drop her off.

Rose became furious, simply saying, "I can't believe you just said that," before doing as he requested only to help them escape.

As they went back to the TARDIS, he was much cherrier, smiling widely at Rose and saying, "How about we celebrate today's victory?"

Rose, however, was not feeling the same way. Without looking at him, she crossed her arms and took off towards her room. Moments later she heard from behind, "Rose, where are you going?" His footsteps echoed behind hers. "What's the matter? Won't you tell me?"

"I'm not in the mood," she said curtly, tuning down one of the hallways.

"What did I do?" His hand suddenly grasped her shoulder. "Rose, answer me!"

She jerked around, eyes burning into his. "I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want to interact with a person with such a stupid, primitive brain!"

He paused, realization falling across his face. "Ohh." He grimaced. "Did I really say that?"

"Yes, you really said that!" she snapped. "I'm so sorry us petty humans can't be as glorious as the bloody Time Lords!" She continued down the hallway, the Doctor pausing for a few seconds before deciding to follow her.

"I didn't mean it!" he called after her. "I promise I didn't mean it!" He reached out and grabbed her shoulder again when she was in arm's reach. "Rose!"

She turned around quickly again. "What?" she exclaimed angrily.

His other hand also resting on her shoulder, he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Rose Tyler, you are one of the most brilliant people I have ever met."

"But I'm just quite not 'brilliant' enough, am I?" she spat. Jerking her shoulders away, she pushed on the door next to her, entering her room. It slammed in the Doctor's face, the sound of a lock clicking after.

The Doctor clenched his hands into fists. "I can open that door, you know! I'm the one with the sonic screwdriver!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he heard her shout back.

Gritting his teeth, he ran his hands through his hair, pulling it up as he growled angrily. "Women are so difficult!" he yelled, heading off down the hallway to the control room.

Inside her bedroom, Rose fell down onto her bed. Reaching up and grabbing a pillow, she brought it to her face and let out a loud scream. Sitting up again, she threw the pillow at the wall angrily. "Who does he think he is?" she ranted, throwing another one of the pillows from her bed. "Just because he's a bloody alien doesn't mean he's so much better than us!" She slid off the bed, retrieving the pillows she threw only to throw them again. "God, he's so annoying! 'I have the sonic screwdriver, I'm right,'" she mocked in a nasally voice. "'I'm from another planet, I'm better than you lowly humans.' 'I drive a spaceship, your opinion means nothing to me.'" Flopping back down on her bed she buried her head into her blankets and let out another scream.

Meanwhile, the Doctor ran around the controls, a frustrated look on his face as he attempted to fix anything he could find. "Humans, they always think they're the center of everything," he muttered underneath his breath. "Just because I take you to see the stars doesn't mean you're the most important person in the universe." The wrench in his hand was tightening various bolts at a rapid pace. "If women weren't so sensitive, we wouldn't have these problems." Suddenly something broke off the part he was working on in the machine. Vision blurring with rage, he threw the wrench away from him. The TARDIS roared angrily. "I know, I know," he said shortly, leaning against the controls with his arms crossed.

While he sat there, Rose breathed deeply back in her room. The flare to her anger had died down some, her heart returning to normal speed. Her eyes slowly closed as she started feeling relaxed on the bed. Shouted words between her and the Doctor ran through her head. A pang of guilt hit her, and the need to make up with him started growing within her. When it became almost unbearable, she climbed out of bed, going to her door. Her lock clicked as she removed it, loud within her quiet room. Slowly, she pushed the door open She went out into the hallway only to see him standing in front of her. They stared silently at each other.

"Hey," she murmured. He responded with a wave. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, actually." His thumbs were hooked around the hem of his pockets, fingers moving as he talked. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to call you unintelligent. You're spectacular."

Her eyes met his. Sincerity shone brightly in them.

"I was going to apologize to you too, actually," she said.

"You don't need to do that."

"No, I do. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry."

The Doctor stepped closer to her, grabbing her hand. "You know," he started, his eyebrows raising as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand, "there is a human tradition I don't mind." His eyes flickered up to hers briefly. "I don't know if you want to partake, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"And what would that be?" Curiosity took over her.

"Kiss and make up." A devilish grin crossed his face.

Rose looked down at her hands. The Doctor now held both of them, his thumb massaging little circles into the backs. She met his eyes again moments later. "I suppose that would work," she sighed.

"Suppose?"

A grin broke across her face as she got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips hard against his. He leaned back a little at the sudden force of her kiss, but soon he pushed back, arms slowly wrapping around her back. She pulled herself closer to him, trying to add more force to her kiss as her hands trailed up his neck and started playing with his hair. She gave a small lovesick sigh as he deepened the kiss, allowing entrance to her tongue. His breathing became jagged, her body pushed tightly against his. On her back she felt his hands roam, up to her shoulderblades and then running down her sides to the base of hips, meeting up on her tailbone.

She pulled away abruptly, staring at him with a glint in her eye. "It's awfully hot on this planet."

The Doctor, perplexed, said, "Well, yes."

"Don't you think we ought to..." Her hands left his hair, tickling his neck as she pulled them down around around his shoulders to rest on his chest. "...cool off?" She lifted her eyebrow suggestively before fingering the button of his suit jacket, slowly pull it out of its hole.

The Doctor looked at her, his eyes widening for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it is rather hot in this suit. You must be hot in that vest."

She grinned, continuing to unbutton his jacket. "I suppose you could say that."

As the last button came undone, she leaned back and let him shake it off. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. She slipped her vest off as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead rather awkwardly. Noticing the problem in their height distance, she stood on her toes again, hands now working on the buttons of his shirt. His lips kissed the top of her neck hungrily. He traveled across her jaw line, leaving long, heavy kisses as he went. She closed her eyes blissfully, memorizing how it felt to be touched by him.

His hands traveled to her waist, his finger running around the top of her pants. She let out a pleasured sigh, and he unbuttoned them. While he was doing that, Rose had finished his shirt, her fingers brushing against his middle. He exhaled loudly, running his hands up her shirt and rubbing against the back of her bra. "Just a second," she murmured, pulling away from him. She pulled her pants all the way down, kicking them off before working on her shirt. As her shirt fell on the floor, abandoned, she looked up and saw the Doctor following the same pursuit, everything below his waist bare except for a pair of boxers that did no good in hiding the bulge. She gave a thin-lipped smile, grabbing his tie and pulling him into her bedroom.

When they both entered, she turned and shut the door behind him. Turning again, she threw herself at him, her lips hungrily meeting his. Her heart beat loudly in her ears; the only other thing that she heard was their loud, unsteady breathing. His legs rubbed against hers, and he moaned loudly, grabbing at her lower back. "All right," she breathed. His hands moved up to her bra, unclasping it. She did her best at shaking it off, it landing at her feet to be forgotten like the rest of her clothes.

He broke away, leading her over to the bed. She laid down on it, crawling back so her legs weren't hanging off. His eyes watched her, full of lust and love and everything in between as he threw his tie and shirt off. Climbing on top of her, he kissed her on the mouth again before running his lips down the front of her neck and down to her breasts. He give small kisses to her nipples before climbing back up to kiss her jaw, hands caressing the sides of her breasts while doing so.

Leaning back, he moved down some until his hands were at her waist, slowly pulling down her underwear. He kissed the exposed areas of skin, softly and intimately. As he continued taking them off, his lips trailed down her left leg until he reached the bottom, where he threw the panties off the bed. He went back up to her knee, kissing the inside of it before running his tongue from it all the way up to the top of her leg. She trembled as his fingers rubbed lightly against the hair between her legs before he returned to her jaw, kissing her fiercely.

Her hands reached up and teased the area around the bulge in his boxers. He gave a loud groan as she did. Fingers grasping the waistline, she attempted pulling it down. Noticing her, he lifted himself up again, pulling them down for her, managing to slip them off his legs before they were thrown onto the floor.

Heart beating wildly, she wanted nothing more than to feel him. It seemed like hours that he stared at her, as she waited for him to come and fill her up with nothing but wonderful feelings. Finally he bent down over her and entered, pushing in and pulling out slowly. After a few more, he picked up the tempo, rocking back and forth at a steady pace. She gasped as he pushed in deeper and deeper, hips pushing against hers. His lips kissed her neck fervently, lips pressing harder and harder as he went faster.

Her mind was full of nothing but thoughts of him. What had she said about him being annoying earlier? He was perfect, so bloody perfect. She wanted to touch him forever, feel the texture of his hair and the temperature of his bare, smooth skin.

Neck craned back, she let out loud moans as he moved even faster. His hands were clenched into fists on either side of her, head buried into shoulders and his breathing quickened. Her hands sprawled out, grabbing at the blankets as they moved together. "Oh, Rose," he groaned, giving a kiss to her jaw.

She tried saying something, but she couldn't find her voice. Instead, she let out breathless gasps, followed by sharp intakes of air. His lips would trail across her chin and then go back to her shoulder, over and over again as they rocked. Soon his thrusts increased in speed and became more powerful, her hips bucking against his. She turned her neck so the right side of her face was on the bed, eyes closed as she let out long moans. He took the opportunity to give quick yet passionate kisses to the side of her neck, but it was soon interrupted as his neck craned back himself. A grimace was spread across his face as he pushed into her, his moans matching Roses.

She lifted her legs some and hooked them around his. Her hands grasped at his elbows, moving up to his forearms as he delivered more. "Doctor!" she cried, her back arched. "Oh my God, Doctor!"

His breathing was loud. Gasping for air, he let out ecstatic shouts. "Oh, Rose, my beautiful, wonderful Rose!" He gave a pleased moan, sounding almost like a happy laugh.

She dug her nails into his skin. "Faster, Doctor," she panted. Sweat beaded at her forehead as their tempo skyrocketed. The bed was shaking beneath them as he went in and out, kissing her cheek and neck.

He would give a longing moan as he left trails of kisses down her face. As he did so, she ran one of her hands down his side, rubbing the bottom of his back furiously. He got even lower, thrusts almost out of control. "Rose!" he exclaimed. "Oh God, Rose, I want you!"

Her breathing was sporadic now, both with sweat dripping down them. In her waist, she felt something warm and tingly, spreading through her body. Her muscles tightened as her mind went blank. She felt as if she were exploding into something great. Letting out one last "Yes, Doctor, oh God, yes!" she rode the rest of her climax out before it went away. He didn't take much longer; moaning her name loudly, he reached his peak. She felt his release, and soon after he pulled out and collapsed on the other side of her. Both were out of breath, their bodies covered in sweat.

Rolling over on his side, he brushed her hair out of her face. "Well then," he said, "am I forgiven?"

She only smiled and scooted closer to him, his bare skin on hers. She loved that feeling.

"Only if I am," she finally answered as she buried her head into his shoulder.

She felt his lips press lightly against her forehead. "No hard feelings then," he said softly.

"No hard feelings," she murmured back.


End file.
